Love-ride?
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: Awalnya Yaya tak menduga ia akan bertemu dengan Boboiboy lagi. Apa alasan Boboiboy datang kembali ke kehidupannya melalui aplikasi ojek online? (Non Superhero AU)


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta**

**.**

**Warning: Maaf, terutama untuk alur yang terkesan aneh juga membosankan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

_Jakarta Selatan, 20 Agustus 20xx. Stasiun MRT F._

Terlihat ramai orang yang menunggu untuk dijemput. Ada yang menunggu di pintu keluar dari stasiun, ada yang menunggu di beberapa tempat nongkrong di sekitar sana, ada juga yang langsung dijemput begitu mereka keluar.

Lumayan banyak orang yang rela berdiri disana karena percaya mereka akan dijemput secepat mungkin.

Tak terkecuali untuk Yaya Yah, gadis yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia memesan ojek _online _karena rumahnya yang berada di dalam gang tak dijangkau oleh angkutan kota. Ia telah menemukan _driver_ sejak sekitar delapan menit yang lalu, namun sang _driver _tak kunjung datang. Ia bahkan sudah menelpon _driver _tersebut. Memang kondisi di sekitar stasiun cukup padat, dan Yaya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Yaya menerima notifikasi dari sang _driver_.

**Rizal bin Ismail****  
**B 43xx EUY

**\+ Maaf lama ya, kak**

**\- Gpp, pak  
**_**delivered**_

Setelah Yaya membalas pesan itu, sang _driver _tak membalas pesan dari Yaya. Yaya pun mengambil _earphone_-nya dari saku seragamnya, menyambungkannya ke ponselnya, dan mencari _playlist _lagu-lagu kesukaannya belakangan ini.

"Mbak Yaya Yah?" tanya seseorang dari balik helmnya.

Yaya melepas salah satu _earphone _yang menempel di telinganya. "Hah?"

Sang _driver _yang sadar Yaya tak dapat mendengarnya karena keramaian stasiun saat itu melepaskan maskernya.

"Yaya Yah?" tanya sang _driver_ lagi.

Yaya merasa tak asing dengan wajah orang ini.

"B-Boboiboy?!" ucap Yaya yang tampak bingung setelah ia melihat dengan jelas wajah _driver _yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Mas! Mbak! Cepetan dong!" gerutu pengendara lain yang berada di belakang Boboiboy.

"Lama banget sih."

"Jangan pacaran dulu lah."

Boboiboy sadar dengan keadaan sekarang. "Ah, maaf ya, Pak, Bu," ucap Boboiboy dengan senyum canggung.

Yaya melihat aplikasi ojolnya dan berniat untuk membatalkan pesanannya. Namun, pesanan sudah tak dapat dibatalkan karena Boboiboy sudah menekan tombol yang menyatakan bahwa ia telah menjemput Yaya.

"Ya, naik dong. Bisa dihajar aku kalau kamu berdiri terus disitu," bisik Boboiboy yang mulai keringat dingin.

Yaya meghela napasnya dengan kasar. Seharusnya ia tau jika akun Rizal bin Ismail itu akun _driver _milik Boboiboy. Lain kali ia akan langsung membatalkan pesanannya jika bertemu dengan akun ini lagi.

Dengan berat hati, Yaya duduk di belakang Boboiboy.

"Minta helmnya," kata Yaya yang merasa terpaksa harus bertemu dengan Boboiboy, orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia temui.

Setelah Yaya menerima helm dari Boboiboy, Boboiboy mengendarai motornya menjauhi stasiun MRT yang sudah penuh dengan banyak orang lagi.

\- o -

Boboiboy terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan yang ia lalui. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin mengajak Yaya mengobrol di sebuah _café _yang berada di sekitar stasiun tadi. Tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wajah lelah Yaya, belum lagi _mood_ Yaya yang terlihat tak bagus.

Sementara Boboiboy fokus dengan jalan ke rumahnya, Yaya hanya melihat jalan sambil sesekali memberitahu arah pada Boboiboy yang memang tak pernah datang ke sana.

"Boboiboy...," panggil Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya menyahut dengan kata 'hm'.

"Aku dengar Tok Aba udah pergi, ya?" tanya Yaya yang sempat berpikir untuk beberapa saat karena takut salah bicara.

Yaya bisa merasakan helaan napas pelan yang dikeluarkan Boboiboy. "Ya, begitulah. Hehehe."

Entah kenapa Yaya merasa kasihan dengan pemuda yang sedang memboncengnya saat ini.

"Turut berduka, ya."

"Terima kasih," ucap Boboiboy yang masih memperhatikan jalan.

"Sama-sama," lirih Yaya.

Mereka hanya terdiam setelah itu. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Boboiboy dengan rencananya dengan Gopal yang akan nongkrong setelah ia mengantar Yaya, dan Yaya dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah menumpuk di rumah.

"Yaya, di kantormu ada lowongan kerja, gak?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Yaya yang awalnya melamun langsung terkejut karena mengira ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Boboiboy yang diakhiri dengan cengiran.

"Gapapa. Uhm... tadi kau nanya apa?"

"Itu, lowongan kerja. Ada gak?" ulang Boboiboy dengan polosnya.

Yaya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Lowongan pekerjaan? Jelas saja ada.

Tapi Yaya belum bisa melihat wajah Boboiboy setiap hari sebagai koleganya setelah hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bukan tanpa sebab. Yaya melakukan hal itu karena keberadaan orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka, dan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang menyuruh mereka melepaskan satu sama lain karena tak menemukan kecocokan.

Ia bisa saja bilang tidak ada. Tapi, rasanya salah jika ia berbohong hanya karena perasaannya semata.

"Uhm...," Boboiboy menyadari perubahan wajah Yaya yang semakin terkesan dingin. "Gak ada ya? Ya udah, deh."

Entah kenapa, Yaya merasa bersalah.

Tunggu, untuk apa ia merasa bersalah? Ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan. Apa mungkin karena ia tak menjawab pertanyaan orang? Atau karena sifat dasarnya yang selalu merasa segan pada orang lain?

Mungkin saja, pikir Yaya.

Baik Boboiboy maupun Yaya hanya memikirkan diri mereka masing-masing karena mereka bingung bagaimana harus membuat percakapan tanpa akhir.

\- o -

Yaya mencari dimana uang kecilnya berada. Ia terus saja merogoh dompetnya yang sudah tipis karena bulan tua. Ia terus mencari uang kecil karena sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di kosan dimana Yaya sekarang tinggal.

Yaya akhirnya menemukan uang pas untuk membayar jasa Boboiboy. Ia pun bernapas lega. Sungguh memalukan jika ia sampai lupa memberi ongkos, pikirnya.

Boboiboy berhenti tepat di depan pagar kosan Yaya. Ia pun mematikan mesin motornya, dan memberitahu Yaya jika mereka sudah sampai.

"Nah," ucap Yaya sambil memberikan uang yang ia cari-cari.

"Kan udah pakai uang digital," jawab Boboiboy yang tak langsung menerima uang yang Yaya berikan itu.

Yaya terkejut, lalu ia mengecek aplikasinya. Benar saja, ia memang sudah membayarnya dengan opsi menggunakan uang digital.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa lupa dengan hal ini.

Boboiboy terlihat tertawa kecil, lalu meminta helmnya yang masih berada di kepala Yaya dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Yaya yang tak dapat mmahami maksud Boboiboy.

"Helm," ucap Boboiboy dengan tampang datar.

"Oh, maaf."

"Hm... Yaya?" panggil Boboiboy saat Yaya sibuk dengan helmnya yang tak bisa dibukanya.

"Boboiboy, tolong lepasin, dong," pinta Yaya yang semakin kesusahan membuka helmnya. Ia menyerah juga akhirnya.

"Sini," perintah Boboiboy lalu membantu Yaya melepaskan helmnya.

"Oh iya, tadi kau manggil kan? Kenapa?" tanya Yaya sambil membenarkan kerudungnya yang sedikit berantakan karena helm tadi.

"Oh, aku kira gak dengar~" ledek Boboiboy.

"Setak yakin gitu kau dengan pendengaranku?" omel Yaya yang terlihat kesal. Melihat wajah kesal Yaya membuat Boboiboy tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

"Kalau mau mati, ketawa aja lagi," ucap Yaya yang sudah menyiapkan pisau lipatnya.

Tentu saja Boboiboy langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ia masih mau nikah, jadi jangan mati dulu, pikirnya.

"Ngapain masih disini?" ucap Yaya dengan ketus.

"Dih, gak usah ngusir juga kali," ucap Boboiboy tak kalah ketus. "Aku cuma mau nanya."

"Gak bisa kita kayak dulu lagi?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Yaya terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Boboiboy menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Gak ada kesempatan kedua, gitu?"

Yaya harus jawab apa?

Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Boboiboy sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Saat mereka memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa, Ya? Kaget karena aku nanya gini tiba-tiba?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau juga bodoh, masih aja berharap gitu!"

Deg!

Kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Yaya begitu menghujam hati Boboiboy.

"Lagipun, aku gak bisa. Aku masih mau sendiri. Masih mau nyari jati diri. Gak mau terikat sama siapa-siapa dulu," jawab Yaya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Maaf, ya."

Boboiboy mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yaya saat ini. Ia pun tertawa untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Yaya menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, maaf. Kau pikir seperti dulu yang gimana?" tanya Boboiboy yang masih menahan tawanya.

Yaya terdiam. Ia tak mengerti arah pembahasan Boboiboy.

"Maksud aku tuh, gak bisa kita kayak dulu? Berteman, gitu," jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Yaya masih tak dapat mencerna perkataan Boboiboy.

Berteman? Emang Yaya mikir yang aneh-aneh? Itu yang Yaya pikirkan.

"Yah, aku pengen kita berteman kayak dulu. Kemana-mana sama terus, sama Gopal, Ying, atau kalau perlu Fang juga," sambung Boboiboy.

"Kau mengira aku mau kita kayak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kan? Enggak, kok. Aku gak ngarep. Aku udah tau jawabannya. Kau pasti nolak," celoteh Boboiboy sambil membenarkan jakernya. "Dan ternyata memang benar."

Yaya merasa malu saat itu juga.

"Tapi, kalau kau mau memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku akan sangat menghargainya."

Seketika Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Boboiboy masih berharap walau ia tau jawabannya. Yaya bingung harus memujinya sebagai orang yang sabar atau mengejeknya karena dia bodoh.

Boboiboy mengenakakn helmnya lalu mulai menghidupkan motornya. "Jika kau perlu teman curhat, aku ada, kok."

"Uhm, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Yaya yang menunggu Boboiboy pergi.

Boboiboy memutar balik motornya, lalu menancap gas dan berjalan menjauhi kosan Yaya.

'_Aku ada, kok.'_

Yaya teringat dengan kata itu. Kata yang selalu ia katakan padanya saat mereka menjadi teman spesial.

Dulu.

Yaya melihat layar ponselnya yang kini meminta ulasan atas perjalannya dengan Boboiboy. Yaya mulai mengetik sehuruf demi sehuruf, walau kadang berhenti karena memikirkan kalimat yang bagus. Ia memasuki kosannya, dengan salah satu tangan yang menari dengan lihai di atas keyboard ponselnya.

Ulasan yang pastinya disertai dengan bintang lima dan juga tips.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

**Sudah lama aku tak menuangkan ide kegabutan disini. Ada yang merindukanku?**

**Aku gak tau mau ngetik apaan untuk **_**author note**_**, tapi yang pasti aku rindu saat-saat aku rajin cek FFN lah oiiii ToT**

**Lama banget pengen ngetik beginian. Pengen lunasi utang, tapi aku lupa ama sebagian besar utang-utang dari jaman bahuela itu ToT**

**Terakhir kali aku buat FF di sini, FF nya masih sejutaan. Sekarang udah dua juta yah. Terharu aku tuh.**

**Pengen nge-**_**hype movie 2 **_**lewat FF.**

"**Oh readers~ aku butuh ide~"**

**Iya, aku gapunya IDE SAMSEK buat nge-**_**hype movie 2 **_**ini. Aaaaahkk–**

**Cukup sekian dulu deh sesi curhatnya. Takut kepanjangan trus malah lebih panjang **_**author notes**_**nya daripada cerita.**

**See you, all!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

_Jakarta Selatan, Kediaman Boboiboy..._

Boboiboy baru sampai di rumahnya. Ia mendapat pesanan lagi setelah ia mengantar Yaya beberapa jam yang lalu. Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menyudahi harinya sebagai _driver _ojek _online _karena ia telah memenuhi target yang telah ditentukan.

Boboiboy yang bingung melakukan apa memutuskan untuk menunggu Gopal yang katanya akan segera kesana. Boboiboy melihat ulasan-ulasan yang ia terima dari semua pelanggannya untuk hari ini. Sampai sebuah ulasan menarik perhatiannya.

**Yaya Yah memberikan lima bintang**

Boboiboy membaca ulasan Yaya yang bisa dibilang merupakan ulasan terpanjang yang pernah ia dapatkan. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat kalimat terakhir.

**Kau tau, kau bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua kalau kau serius.**

Boboiboy menahan tawa sekaligus malu melihat kalimat ini. Terkesan alay, tapi tak apalah.

Setidaknya, mereka bisa memperbaiki kesalahan mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
